That's the Spirit
|image = That s the spirt 2.jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 314a |broadcast = 135 |story = Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |director = Jay Lender |us = October 7, 2011 |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "The Curse of Candace" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} It's Halloween night and the kids encounter a strange boy named Russel and his father who are convinced their house is haunted. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's disdain for grass causes him to invent a "mind-transfer-inator" enabling him to merge minds with a cow and destroy all the grass in the Tri-State Area. Unfortunately, his plan backfires and he transforms into a scary "were-cow" that wreaks havoc any time there is a full moon. It's now up to Agent P to stop him and save Danville. Episode Summary Songs Were-Cow on the Rampage Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair A Jack-O-Lantern Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated Memorable Quotes 'Candace: Oh please. '''Russel: '''Oh this always happens. '''Phineas: '''Don't panic everyone. '''Isabella: '''How can I panic when I'm holding your hand? '''Buford: '''I think that's my hand. '''Isabella: '''Ew! Buford: '''What kind of person hands out these wierd orange peanuts? We gotta find a better neighborhood. '''Phineas: '''That's strange. I've never seen this place before. You'd think we would have noticed it. '''Buford: '''I'm gonna give those orange peanuts a second look. Phineas: 'Nice fairy princess costume. Where'd you get it? '''Isabella: '''Actually, I'm not wearing a costume. '''Phineas: '''Oh, okay. '''Isabella: '''I got it at the Googolplex Mall. 'Buford: '''The light under his chin makes his story pretty convincing. '''Baljeet: '''Actually, there is no scientific evidence for the existence of ghosts. '''Buford: '''What do you know? You're a daffodil. '''Baljeet: '''Daisy! '''Buford: '''Case closed. Background Information * On February 10, 2011, ''Variety reported that Michael Douglas and his 10-year-old son Dylan will guest star in a haunted house episode. No further information was available at this time, but it was thought to be a Halloween special. * The episode name was first revealed on Netflix and confirmed on Zap2It Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel On Demand on September 30, 2011. International Premieres *November 9, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) Continuity *This is the second episode to not take place during the summer, the first being "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". * This is the second time Ferb wears his Frankenstein costume since "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". *This is the third Halloween-themed episode, but the first one to actually take place on Halloween. The other episodes are "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"and "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein". *Buford is dressed as a pirate again. He was first a pirate in "The Ballad of Badbeard". *Fourth time Phineas is scared since "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" "Gaming the System" "Are You My Mummy?" Errors *When Doofenshmirtz is in were-cow form, he breaks into a supermarket and drinks a carton of milk. Cows, however, drink water and give milk. Allusions Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Michael Douglas as Haunted House Resident * Dylan Douglas as Haunted House Resident's Son }} es:Ese es el Espíritu Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Halloween Episodes